A variety of elastomeric constructions are known and have numerous applications. One of these applications involves gloves used to protect the hands during different activities, such as cleaning or performing medical procedures. Certain known gloves are manufactured by dipping a glove shaped form into a nitrile butadiene rubber formulation and then curing it.
Gloves are characterized using a number of different performance parameters, such as tensile strength, ultimate elongation, modulus at 300% elongation and stress retention. The composition of the glove nay be varied to obtain the desired performance characteristics. Certain known gloves suffer from an inability to snugly fit the user's hand without becoming uncomfortably restrictive. While certain formulations and manufacturing methods have been developed to address this issue, many of them cannot be reliably used in a commercial setting. In addition, if glove properties such as stress retention are to be adjusted for different applications (e.g. industrial versus medical), changes to the glove formulation are often required. Changing the formulation can be costly and time consuming. Thus, a need has arisen for a glove which addresses the foregoing issues.